


Mousebane's Future

by Mousebane



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2020-12-29 07:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mousebane/pseuds/Mousebane
Summary: Please read for the future of my page.





	1. Letter

Dear Fans,

Not sure how many people who read my work check out my profile page so I figured I'd post here instead. I have a long list of fanfiction that I am working on. It's to the point now that I have a spreadsheet for everything. My plan at the moment is to get Chapters 1 & 2 out for everything before I start regularly posting.....or in some cases Parts 1 & 2 out. Once I am posting regularly I plan to take this page away. As far as who has a fanfic coming please see the list on the next page. 

Thank You,

Mousebane


	2. Letter Update 12/09/2019

Friends! Roman! Country-men! Lend me your ea....eyes! Sorry, but I couldn't resist. Wanted to update everyone on my future here. I have quit my job finally and started a new one! My new job gives me a lot more freedom to do this whole writing thing, so I should be able to start posting faster. My last day before the new job is 12/10/2019 and I start the new job the following day. I have already been trained in what I need to do. With that said I will be creating a separate sheet...so to speak....for One Shot requests so I don't burn myself out on Chaptered Stories. Mousebane's Future will also get edited to just be these letters and a separate thing will be made for Chaptered Stories. It will only about 4-6 pages which will go about as follows:

  1. Instructions on requesting a One Shot so I don't miss anybody. 
  2. Characters to choose from.
  3. Prompts to choose from.
  4. Ratings to choose from (if applicable).
  5. The list of what's requested in order of when it was requested (with dates)
  6. What's been posted so far (with dates).

Chaptered Stories will have this setup:

  1. List of Characters
  2. Draft Board
  3. Posted
  4. Completed Works


	3. Letter Update: 2/12/2020

Good morning Mouseketeers (if you don't get I'm so sorry xD)! I'm getting back into the swing of writing on a regular basis again. Admittedly inspiration hit really hard with one particular character who i had to create a timeline for just to keep myself organized with him. I'm finding myself just a tad burned out with my insomnia so i'm going to be going back through all my works and editing them to the best of my ability for grammar and stuff. I plan to also get chapter 2 out for Princess of The Void and In Absence of Fear by next week. Mostly likely In Absence of Fear will be by next week. I'm also looking at doing Chapter/Part 3 to everything I have already posted. Thank you all for your wonderful patience!

Your fellow Mouseketeer,

Mousebane


	4. Update: 11/24/2020

Fuck formalities ya'll, I'm so tired you guys.

Since Covid started in the Washington DC Metro Area I've had shit luck.

My Aunt got put in a nursing home because her CPTSD got so bad that nobody noticed the alzheimers/dementia hitting until she basically didn't remember most of the family.

Of course she was several states away and its a pandemic so i couldn't visit her.

And calling was pointless because they never patched me through to at least try and speak to her (I was so used to her episodes that I knew how to talk her through the cptsd attacks).

Maybe a month after getting put in the home she passed, its been a couple months now and I'm slowly starting to stop crying when I look back on all the memories.

I lost my job courtesy of the pandemic, the store I moved to just couldn't keep its doors open despite our efforts.

My mice died, one of my rats died, my dwarf hamster died, both my syrians died, and i just lost my chinchilla cause there's not an exotic vet near me so i couldn't get ahead of her upper respiratory infection.

I've had no luck in finding a new job which has my panic and anxiety through the roof so sitting down to focus on writing has been difficult.

Which I apologize for heavily.

I'm barely managing to not cry while dictating this.....

I want to say thank you to everyone who reads this, and I hope everyone who reads this has a good rest of their 2020.

Blessed be. 


End file.
